Tail of A Hero
by The Dragon Lorde
Summary: Masaki(OC) is the best friend of Izumi Midoriya. During the Sludge Villain incident, she awakened a power long thought lost to the world... The power of a Super Saiyan. Fem!Izuku Fem!OC/Girls of 1-A
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first MHA story. This idea had been swirling in my head for a while, and I'll probably continue for a bit. I was going to post this first chapter to see how you all like it. If I get reviews telling me to continue, I will. With that out of the way, on with the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All men are not created equal. I learned this early. Back when we first started getting our quirks, the differences made themselves known quickly. Katsuki Bakugo was one of the early ones to get his Quirk. Explosion. It matched his personality perfectly. Volatile. Me, him and another girl in our class had been friends since we were babies. But after he got his quirk before us, he got arrogant.

Mine came in shortly after his. I was laughed at for what my quirk looked to be. The only thing I had at the time was a tail. And not even a big tail. Our other friend, Izumi Midoriya, got hers last in the entire class, nearly 3 months after her fourth birthday. Hers was a healing quirk. She would generate a small amount of fire that she then could control. But it never harmed, it only healed.

Because of the appearance that we had weak quirks, Bakugo distanced himself from us. He tried to start bullying us, but thankfully I had been learning martial arts since I could walk. He figured since he couldn't hurt me, he would go for Izumi, but as long as I was around, I would protect her.

I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Masaki Kiyoko. The last Saiyan on earth and the future number one hero.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in the back of the class, the Saiyan was looking out the window. _'Come on, hurry up clock. I want out of here!'_ Glancing at the clock and seeing not even a minute had passed, she sighed, before looking around. Two seats in front of her was Bakugo, or as she liked to call him "Baka-go". They used to be friends back when they were kids, but since he got his quirk, he was an ass to everyone. And the stupid thing about it was that he could get away with acting that way.

It sickened her that society focused on the powerful quirks and not on the people themselves. She's pretty sure Izumi had more kindness in her pinky the Bakago had in his entire body. Speaking of Izumi. Glancing to her right, she could see Izumi scribbling away in her notebook about something or another. She bit her lip as she looked at her. A secret no one besides her parents knew was that she was into girls. She had discovered it during her first year in middle school. She had been sitting in the classroom waiting for the start bell, when Izumi had walked in and smiled at her.

It shouldn't have done anything to her, because they had been friends for years, but when Izumi smiled at her that day, she had felt her heart flutter. Of course, after school she had gone to her mom and told her about the feeling. Needless to say, her mother was giddy as she explained what the feeling meant. "Oh, my daughter's first crush!" After she was done, Masaki was blushing. She then asked her mother, "What does it mean if that feeling was because of a girl?" It had stunned her mom for a minute, before she smiled at her. She had told her it was alright to like girls and that she and her father would support her.

Coming back to awareness just in time to hear the teacher start speaking, she snapped her eyes away from Izumi. "Okay class, it's time to decide where you going to go for high school… But we all know you all want to go to the hero course!" Almost the entire class started showing off their quirks. Masaki just scoffed silently, her tail lazily waving back and forth. Looking forward, she could see Bakago getting ready to put his foot in his mouth. She caught Izumi's attention, before mockingly miming talking before pointing to Bakugo. She saw Izumi look like she was holding back a giggle.

Just as she predicted, Bakugo spoke up. "Don't lump me in with these extra's teach. We all know I'm the only one going to the hero course." Of course this didn't sit well with the rest of the class. After a few seconds of silence, everyone started shouting at Bakago. Masaki looked at the clock, seeing that there were only a few minutes of class left, she started packing. Suddenly she felt the eyes of multiple people. Looking up, she could almost see their eyes laughing at her. Looking around, she saw Izumi trying to disappear into her seat. Then she heard the tale-tell signs of Bakago getting angry. She heard him growl "Deku!" before she stood up and got in his way.

He looked her in the eyes, growled again and then barked "I ain't through with you Deku!" Before he turned around and stalked back to his desk. The class was silent, as they had been waiting for the, pardon the pun, explosion from Bakago. When it didn't happen, they started whispering among themselves. She sat back down, before looking at Izumi, who was looking at her gratefully. Masaki nodded to her with a smile. Then the bell rang. She looked at it frustrated, she literally just sat back down.

Put her bag over her shoulder, she walked over to Izumi to wait for her. The class was slowly filing out of the room behind her. Looking over Izumi's shoulder, she saw her writing in her 'Hero Analysis for the Future Vol. 13'. She smiled slightly, watching her write, before she sensed Bakugo coming. Looking up she saw him eyeing Izumi's notebook. She narrowed her eyes. Right as his hand was reaching for it, her left hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

He looked up to meet her eyes. He snarled, before trying to get his hand out of her grasp. "This is none of your business, Masaki!" He tried to grab the notebook with his other hand. She caught that wrist too. Then he tried pulling back, causing her lean forward. This in turn caused her breasts to lay on Izumi's head. Judging from the heat she could feel, Izumi was as red as a tomato. She squeezed Bakugo's wrists slightly, getting a grunt out of him.

"You made it my business when you decided to target Izumi." She growled. She let go while pushing, causing him to stumble back a step. "I thought you would have learned by now, Bakago." He growled at that. She stepped around to the side of Izumi, and got in Bakugo's face. "I have been protecting my best friend since we were kids, and yet you always seem surprised when I do it again." She matched Bakugo glare for glare. "What do you want?" She then felt Izumi's trembling hand slightly grab her tail. She wiggled it in a way they had come up with years ago, ending with wrapping her tail Izumi's hand.

She felt Izumi relax behind her. Back when they were kids, Izumi was almost always panicking, so Masaki had suggest she hold her tail. It had slowly calmed her down, knowing her best friend was beside her. They had just kept doing it over the years.

Bakugo growled. "Both of you should give up on being heroes. Your quirk is useless, and Deku's quirk makes it so she can't be a hero." He scoffed and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he looked back. "Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof, and hope for a better quirk in the next life." His goons that followed him laughed at them. The three of them left, and as the door closed, Masaki growled.

"Bakago you moron. If we decided to do that, your hero career would never get off the ground!" She snarled at the door. Feeling a squeeze on her tail, all anger drained out of her. Looking back at Izumi, she kneeled next to her and hugged her. She could feel the tears dampening her shirt, but she didn't care. "Shh, shh, don't cry Izu. Bakago was just saying mean things because he's too scared of me to actually do anything." She got a choked giggle out her. "Atta girl." She pulled back, and held Izumi's face. "We're going to be great heroes, Izu. Don't listen to what Bakago says, ok?" Izumi nodded.

Standing up, she gently closed Izumi's 'Hero Analysis' and put it in her bag, before hoisting Izumi to her feet. She dusted imaginary dust off of Izumi's outfit, before she put her hands on her shoulders. "Remember Izu, straight home, change, and meet me at the arcade, ok?"

Izumi nodded. "Ok, Masa-chan." They walked out of school talking to each other. When they made it to the gates, Izumi blushed before letting go of Masaki's tail. "I'll see you in a bit Masa-chan."

Masaki grinned slightly. _'Maybe I do have a chance.'_ "Right, be careful you hear me? Straight home, and straight to the arcade, alright?" Izumi smiled and nodded before they parted ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_30 minutes later_

Masaki was sitting in the arcade chewing some gum and listening to some music with her red headphones. They were a gift for her last birthday. Izumi had gotten them for her. _'She was so cute when she gave me her gift. She was blushing up a storm but still smiling hopefully.'_ She sighed with a smile. Looking around, she then frowned. _'What is taking her so long? It's not that far from her house.'_ She stood up and pulled out her phone. Opening up her messages, she saw she had none. 'Tsk'ing, she walked towards the entrance. As she was opening the door, she heard an explosion down the street.

Looking that way, she started to get a bad feeling. She started walking, which turned into a jog, then into a full on sprint. When she reached the site, she saw that she was too late. Izumi was running towards a sludge villain with this look in her eyes. Her heart stopped as she looked closer. The villain had Bakugo as a hostage. _'Izumi, you idiot!'_ She got to the front and watched in morbid fascination as her Izu ran head first into a situation that she couldn't handle.

She saw Izumi sling her backpack at the villain, stunning it slightly. She heard the heroes yelling something, but she couldn't hear it over the blood thundering in her ears. Deep within her, a golden light appeared, waiting to be called on. She watched as Izumi started clawing at the sludge in a desperate attempt at rescuing Bakugo. She saw the villain raise a hand. Time slowed to a crawl for Masaki. She saw each movement in slow motion. Glancing around, she saw the heroes trying to get to her, but they wouldn't be fast enough.

She then felt the world tilt. She felt a burning rage course through her. In her mind's eye, a golden light appeared. She felt its power, its strength. She grasped it. The light exploded into a roaring flame, and with it her hair and tail turned golden. She felt her body coil, but before she could move a gust of wind raced past her. She watched that gust catch the villains arm. Her body relaxed ever so slightly. All Might had arrived. Izumi would be ok. The next minute or so passed in a blur, but her eyes stayed focused on Izumi.

When she conscious of her surroundings again, Izumi was being scolded by the heroes, while Bakago was praised. She snarled slightly. She marched over to Izumi, and put herself in-between Izumi and the heroes. "What are you scolding Izumi for?" she almost yelled. Her tail was twitching in agitation, waving back and forth. The heroes look surprised by her interrupting them, and her question. Seeing the heroes not responding, she continued. "Well?"

By now almost the entire crowd was watching her. She saw All Might out of the corner of her eye looking at her curiously. She felt Izumi grab her tail as she had always done to calm her down, but to her surprise, it did nothing. Death Arms was the first to recover. He cleared his throat. "Well, she ran head first into a dangerous situation." She looked at him for second, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she growled slightly. The heroes took a step back.

"That's it? While I agree that it was stupid, she was more of a hero than any of you!" They flinched back. She saw the woman, Mt. Lady she remembered, about to speak up. "And don't say it's because she is a citizen that she shouldn't help. In case you didn't notice, she didn't use her quirk." This caused a silent murmuring through the crowd. They had apparently not noticed. "While you all just stood there, whining about not having the right quirk, a teenage girl had the time to run into danger without the use of a quirk."

She heard one person in the crowd mumble "Why didn't she use her quirk?" Masaki turned to look at the guy. He flinched back, fearing her wrath.

"You wanna know why she didn't use her quirk? Because it's a healing quirk." The entire crowd's eyes widened. Masaki looked back at the heroes. "She didn't have the right quirk for this situation either, but did she stand around and whine about it? NO! So why are grown ass adults whining like little kids when things don't go their way?" The heroes looked struck. "Maybe think about that the next time you find yourself thinking 'I don't have the right quirk'. If a girl with a healing quirk has more courage than four grown ass heroes, what does that say about you?"

Masaki turned around, knelt and hugged Izumi. "Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again, you hear me?" She felt tears build up. She felt Izumi's arms wrap around her.

She then heard Izumi whisper, "You know I can't promise that Masa-chan." Masaki laughed slightly. Unknown to her, her hair and tail bled back to black. This got a curios look from all the heroes present, even All Might who was now in his emaciated form.

"Yeah, I know." She sniffed slightly. She slowly let go of Izumi, before standing up. Looking down at Izumi, she held her hand to her. "Then I guess we better make sure you can survive this kind of thing." She smiled brightly. Izumi looked at her hand, then smiled at her before grabbing it. Masaki pulled her up to her feet. Looking at Izumi, she saw her clothes scuffed up. "Hmm, we'd better get you home, huh? Your mom must be worried." Izumi's smile disappeared and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about her! Come on Masa-chan, let's go!" Izumi started dragging her off. She laughed slightly. Looking back, she saw Bakugo glaring at her. She shot him a glare right back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were almost back to Izumi's house. Izumi hadn't let go of her hand since she had started dragging her. They had text Izumi's mom and told her they were on their way over. Masaki also texted her mom that she was staying at her friend's house. Now they were walking slowly towards Izumi's apartment. She had a feeling that the night wasn't quite over. When she heard footsteps behind her, she sighed. _'I hate it when I'm right'_ Turning around she saw Bakugo stomping his way towards them.

The glare he was throwing at them made Izumi clutch her hand tighter. "What do you want, Bakugo?" she said tiredly. She made sure any threatening action he would take would hit her first.

He growled, before speaking. "Neither of you did anything to help, got it? You just got in the way. I had everything under control. So mind your damn business!" He then stalked off down the nearest alley. Masaki raised an eyebrow.

"Someone needs to muzzle that rabid Pomeranian." This got a giggle out of Izumi, who lightly smacked her arm.

"That's not nice Masa-chan." Masaki grinned at her.

"Well, neither is he." She rebutted. Izumi sighed, smiling at her best friend's behavior. They started walking again only to be stopped by someone else. Some lanky dude stepped out in front of them. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The dude looked between the two of them and smiled slightly.

"Is this the best friend you told me about, young Midoriya?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Izumi smile and nod. I look at her and back at the dude.

"You know this guy Izu?" She would confirm before relaxing. Seeing her best friend nod, she relaxed her muscles, but kept her guard up. Just because Izumi knew this guy, didn't mean he had good intentions. Izumi is, unfortunately, kinda gullible. She saw the guy examine her, in the way one warrior would the other. She decided to mess with him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't ogle me, sir." He blushed, before coughing up blood.

"Sorry, sorry. That was not my intention. I wanted to talk to young Midoriya here." He held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her tail twitching with agitation. So that was his game.

"Whatever you want to say to her, you can say to me as well. I'm not leaving my best friend with some guy I've never met." He looked a bit aggravated, and looked to be about ready to rebut, but Izumi spoke.

"It's okay, I trust Masa-chan with my life." She said with complete confidence. Masaki blushed slightly, coughing into a fist. She threw an arm around Izumi's neck, and pulled her into a side hug.

"Thank you, Izu." She smiled at her. She looked back up at the guy, who looked to be contemplating. Apparently he valued Izumi's opinion for some reason.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later that night._

The two girls sat in Izumi's room, on the bed. Izumi sighed, before turning to look at Masaki. "Hey Masa-chan, do you think that was the right choice?"

Masaki sat and thought about her answer. Apparently that guy was All Might and he wanted to give Izu his quirk. He said she inspired him to act, and reminded him of himself. Apparently she had run into him earlier and had asked him if she could be a hero. She was a little upset that Izumi didn't trust her word, but she understood. She was the only one who said she could be a hero. Of course she would ask her idol.

When he had offered her his quirk, she almost immediately said yes. With it she could become the hero she wanted to be. But she was doubting her choice now. Masaki looked at Izumi and opened her arms. She crawled to sit in-between her legs, and Masaki wrapped her arms around her waist, and laid her head on Izumi's. They would do this all the time as kids whenever Izu felt down.

Breathing in her scent, she blushed. As soon as she had discovered her crush on Izumi, this had taken on a whole new meaning for her, but she didn't stop, because it would hurt Izumi for her best friend to pull away. "Why are you doubting your choice, Izu? With his quirk, you can finally become the hero you want to be." Izumi leaned back into her.

"What about you, Masa-chan? With his quirk, you would easily become the #1 hero." Oh yeah, he had offered her his quirk as well, stating how if he hadn't jumped in when he had, she would have. He had been behind her when he saw her hair change color and her body coil. That had confused her until Izumi backed it up, asking what that was. She didn't have an answer for that. But she said it should go to Izumi, as she could use it more.

"Izu… don't doubt yourself. And don't worry about me, I can make it that far on my own, or did you forget what my quirk does for me." She felt Izumi shift slightly. "You did, didn't you?" she smirked slightly. She saw a blush rise to Izumi's neck. She sighed, putting her head on Izumi's shoulder. She felt Izumi relax. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this position for a minute. "You are going to be great Izumi. I just know it. And with the help of the #1 hero, you'll go down in history, I'm sure. And I'll be by your side, whether you want me there or not."

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was about time to go to sleep, because they had to be up early. "We should probably get changed for bed. We have to be up early in the morning." She slowly moved her hands to Izumi's hips, and helped her up. After changing, shutting off the light and climbing into bed, they laid with Izumi's head on top her breasts. She was always taller than Izumi, so this was comfortable for the both of them.

Masaki laid awake until she heard the light snoring of Izumi, before kissing the top of her head. _'Good night, Izumi. I love you.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. She knew that this was as close as she could get for now. She would always be there for her, even if Izumi didn't want her to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Thank you for reading to the end. If you want a picture of what Masaki looks like, look up 'Female Saiyan Khorona', the one in the UA outfit is my reference. And if you would also leave suggestions for hero names for Masaki, I would appreciate it. I would use Khorona, but I can't think of a reason why. Also, let me know if you want Izumi to stick with Deku as a hero name, or if not, suggest a name. As for the pairing, I'm going to try to go for all of the girls in class 1-A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter Two of Tail of A Hero. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it really means a lot to have even a simple "Continue, please". It means I'm doing something right. If you spot any errors, please let me know. I Don't have a beta to pre-read any of this, so there might be some grammatical issues.**

**Reviews:  
Mr. Narrative: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Pkstarstorm64: I love the name, and it fits so well. I'll keep it in mind 'till we get to that point. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up the next morning, Masaki yawned, and noticed that Izumi was still asleep. She sighed while looking at her._ 'Unfortunately, we have to get up, otherwise I would enjoy this while I could.'_ She looked at the clock and saw it was a few minutes until it went off. She reached over and shut off the alarm, before gazing at Izumi. She started rubbing circles on her back, under her shirt, using her nails gently causing cold chills to appear. She then whispered "Izu, time to wake up."

Izumi mumbled under her breath, getting a grin out of Masaki. She continued her ministrations, watching as Izumi slowly woke up. After she yawned and stretched, she looked up at Masaki before smiling. "Good morning, Masa-chan." She said quietly. She slowly separated herself from her best friend, got up and started getting dressed. Masaki knew she shouldn't take advantage of Izumi like she was, but she laid there and watched as Izumi took off her night clothes, and put on a tracksuit. She couldn't help it.

Getting up, she looked at her outfit from yesterday. A red jacket with white accents, a black tank top and black cargo pants. Not exactly workout gear, but it would have to do. Thankfully, vacation had just started, so she could change at home later. She shed the night clothes Ms. Midoriya let her borrow. She felt Izumi's eyes on her, so she smirked out of sight, and bent over to pick up her pants. Putting them on, she reached down again, straining the fabric against her behind, and picked up her tank top. Putting it on, she glanced at Izumi, but was disappointed by the lack of a blush on her face.

A minute later they were walking out the door. They jogged in place for a minute before heading off to Dagobah Beach, where All Might had asked them to come. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the place, but instead of a beach, there was a dump. Izumi looked around confused. "This is the right place, right?" Masaki then spotted a sign of to her left marking it as Dagobah Beach.

Sighing, she pointed at the sign. "Seems like it." Izumi looked at the sign, still confused.

"But this isn't a beach, I can barely see any sand." They then jumped when they heard laughter from behind them.

"**Ha Ha Ha, you are right young Midoriya! This dump 'Used' to be a beach. But the currents brought whatever trash that was in the river to this spot. Because of this, people have been using this area as an illegal dumping ground, but because there is so much trash, nobody can tell the difference.**" Both Masaki and Izumi nodded, they both remember hearing about this beach.

Izumi then looked at All Might. "So, what are we doing here?" Masaki looked around with a sinking feeling._ 'I think I know.'_ She thought.

Laughing again All Might said "**Well, young Midoriya, I am going to have you clean up this beach.**" Izumi paled slightly, looking back at the beach. "**Of course I don't mean the entire beach. Just a small section. We only have 10 months after all.**"

Masaki looked at All Might with an eyebrow raised. "So what am I going to do?" He looked confused, as did Izumi. She smiled as Izumi. "Izu needs it more than me, and I'm positive she could get this done by herself." Izumi blushed slightly. Looking back to All Might, she continued. "Plus I'm pretty sure all I need is strength training. I can train my quirk at home. Although…" She trailed off, looking out over the ocean.

All Might deflated, not wanting to waste more of his time. "Well, what is your quirk?"

Masaki looked back at All Might, smirking slightly. "Back when me an' Izu were kids, when we first got our quirks, all I had was my tail." Which she brought around and waved like a hand. "But as I got older I discovered there was more to it. It gives me an inner power, which I have dubbed Ki, and I can manipulate it in many ways. My favorite at the moment is this." She gathered her Ki, which manifested around her. She could do it without the tell, but she was showing off. After getting ready she slowly lifted into the air.

Both All Might and Izu's jaw dropped. _'Oh yeah, I forgot to show Izu.'_ She thought. She slowly grinned, before shooting straight up, and making a sharp turn towards the ocean. She flew around for a bit, showing off and feeling the wind flow through her hair. Coming back around she hovered above them. "I can also shoot energy blasts, varying from a beam to a single bolt. And that's just my Ki."

Their jaws continued to drop. She could do more?! She landed next to Izumi, and looked to All Might. "My quirk altered my DNA slightly. It made the obvious change with my tail, but it also gave me what I like to call the 'Zenkai Boost'. What that does, is it makes me the embodiment of the phrase 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' Literally, if I get beaten to a pulp, barely hanging on and I get healed, I will be stronger." All Might's eyes bugged out, and he started hacking up blood.

Izu looked worried. She laid a hand on Masaki's arm. "How did you discover that?" Masaki smiled sadly at her best friend.

"Probably how you're imagining." Izu's other hand covered her mouth, and tears started to build. Masaki hugged Izumi, feel her shake in her arms. Looking over to All Might, she could see confusion, but also understanding. She talked quietly. "Back when we first got our quirks, everyone thought they were useless, so we were bullied. I took the brunt of it because I knew Izu couldn't. As I grew, I noticed I was getting stronger after every fight, even if I never threw a punch. After awhile, nobody could touch me, so they tried to go after Izu, but by then, I was strong enough to protect her."

Izu had continued crying throughout her talking. She had sank, and Masaki lowered with her. She was rubbing her back in soothing circles. She reached up and slipped her tail into Izu's hand. She grasped, it giving her some comfort as it always had. All Might just looked down. He hated hearing how there was still discrimination against 'Lesser' quirks. And by kids no less.

After 5 minutes, Izumi had calmed down enough. She separated from Masaki, standing up and getting a determined look. She looked to All Might. "Where do I start?" He saw her determination shining brightly, and smiled widely.

Buffing up, he laughed. "**Ha Ha. That's the spirit young Midoriya!**" Masaki stood up and watched as he guided her down the stair to the small bit of sand. He was pointing at things, and explaining, but she was too far to hear. She blushed a bit remembering the determination she saw from Izu. She had to admit, it was hot.

But, deciding to get to training, she sat down and crossed her legs. Closing her eyes, she tried to find that golden light she remembered grabbing during the Sludge Villain incident. If she was right, that was what had turned her hair and tail golden. Looking deep within herself, she couldn't seem to find it. So she took a step back. _'Okay, how did I access it last time? Umm… I saw that monster about to attack Izu… time slowed…and it appeared in my mind. I'm missing something.'_ Opening her eyes, she replayed the scene over and over in her mind, and she could see it as if it was happening again. After the fifth time through something clicked.

'_I was angry…'_ And just like that, it made sense. Ever since she had grasped that light, she had had this rage boiling just beneath the surface, and it only went away when Izu was safe._ 'So, it's anger… but also the need for power.'_ She had wanted to- no, 'Needed' to save Izu. She closed her eyes, and tried looking for it again. However this time, she was replaying that scene over and over in her mind, getting herself angrier and angrier. The world fell away, and she felt a rush before she saw the golden light.

She took her time to get a feeling for this power, feeling it ebb and flow, before she reached for it. It floated to her, until it rested above her palm. This close she could feel heat- no, that was rage. She knew how to control her temper, but this would take some time. For now she let the power go, but it always stayed within reach should she need it.

She breathed in deep, before exhaling. Opening her eyes, she saw Izu and smAll Might looking at her. She raised an eyebrow in their direction. Izu walked up to her, sweating and panting. Quickly looking at the horizon, she noticed the sun was a lot higher then when she started. Standing up, and stretching her sore muscles, she looked to Izu. "What's up, Izu?" Izu took a moment to catch her breath, looking in her eyes.

After catching her breath, she asked. "What were you doing, Masa-chan? You wouldn't respond when we tried to get your attention." Masaki looked to All Might, and he nodded slightly. Sighing, she slipped her tail into Izu's hand, and started walking towards All Might. Izu followed behind her, feeling herself begin to relax. "How do you do that, Masa-chan?" She looked back at Izu, and quirked a brow. "Whenever I hold your tail, I always relax and calm down. How do you do it?"

Masaki looked at her for a moment before grinning. "Took you long enough to notice." Izu blushed slightly. By then they had reached All Might. "Whenever you would grab my tail, I would always flow a bit of Ki into you." Izumi tilted her head to the side. _'Why must you be so cute?!'_ Masaki yelled in her mind. "As I've learned, my Ki is mostly just an embodiment of physical energy, so if I flow it into you…?" She motion for Izu to finish.

She thought for a second, before lighting up. "It restores my physical energy!" Masaki smiled.

"Close. It depends on my intent. Whenever you're upset, I draw a bit away from you, causing your body to think its ran out of energy crying, therefore getting you to start calming down. If you're exhausted, I can flow it into you with the intent to rejuvenate you." Izu looked at her with sparkling eyes. She blushed slightly from that look. Looking away, she started talking again.

"As for what I was doing earlier, I was meditating. When you and All Might mention my hair and tail turning golden, I didn't know what you meant at first. But last night, before we went to bed I remembered what I thought caused it. So I meditated to try and find it again." Izu frowned and looked at her hair.

"So you weren't successful?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

Masaki grinned, but it was an awkward grin. "Not… necessarily." Izu looked confused. "I found what I was looking for, but now that I had time to actually examine it, I decided to wait to try it."

Izumi looked confused. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" She unconsciously squeezed her tail that was still in her hand.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'Wrong'. It feels exactly as I felt when I used it. The thing is, that emotion is rage." Izu still wasn't comprehending what she was saying, but a glance at All Might told a different story. He knew why she wanted to wait. Looking back to Izumi, she took a deep breath, and took a hold of Izu's hands. "Izu, when I saw you about to get hit by that monster, to me, time froze. I watched his hand get closer to so slowly, but I knew I couldn't get there fast enough. I was afraid."

I knew there were tears building in my eyes. I didn't care. Izu looked about to cry to, and as much as it hurt to be the cause of it, I needed her to know. "After I realized I couldn't save you, I began to get so angry. Angry at the monster, angry at the heroes, but mostly angry at myself." Izu's tears were flowing freely now. They had lowered to the ground, Izu's legs not able to support her. Masaki looked into her eyes, almost baring her soul.

In the background, All Might coughed and walked to a nearby tree, looking away but still listening. This was a moment between them, and though he didn't wish to intrude, this would help him, help her with that 'Rage'.

Izumi couldn't believe her ears. Never before had Masa-chan admitted any weakness, even though she wasn't arrogant like Kaachan, she still had pride in her image. For her to admit weakness, even to her, showed just how much it had hurt her best friend to watch that.

Masaki took a deep breath before continuing. "When I felt all of that rage build up, almost to the breaking point, the world seemed tilt, and in my mind's eye, I saw a golden light. It felt like power and speed. Things I needed to save you. So I gasped it. I think that is when my hair and tail turned golden." She looked down in thought remember the experience so vividly. "When I took hold of it, it turned into an inferno, and I felt my body coil, as if about to leap forward on its own." She looked over to see All Might listening but still giving them privacy. "All Might was faster."

She saw him nod to himself. Looking back to Izumi, her tears had dried, but she was hiccupping. "That's why I want to wait. I don't know if that was my body preparing itself for what I wanted, or if the rage had taken over. I don't know how far I would have gone. Would I have killed that monster? I don't know." Izu looked shaken by that. Masaki then smiled lightly. "But when I am ready, at least I'll have you and All Might to knock some sense into me if need be." Izumi shakily smiled.

Coughing slightly, All Might walked back over. "Well said young Kiyoko. We will indeed help you with that problem should it arise, right young Midoriya?" Izumi looked at All Might, the back at Masaki. There wasn't any need for words between them.

"Of course." But she still said it. Because they were best friends. Masaki smiled, and hugged Izu tightly.

All Might looked up at the sky, judging it to be about 11 am. "Well, we still have work to do to get you both ready. So let's get to it." Masaki help Izu up, and they both glance at All Might with determination.

"Right!" they both shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few months passed relatively quickly. With Izumi slowly but steadily clearing the beach, and Masaki sparring with All Might, they had a ways to go to being heroes. Of course it wasn't all hard labor. When school started back up, they had to keep their grades up, as All Might said "**A good hero is not just strong in body, but strong in the mind as well!**" So they cracked down on their work, and just managed to edge out Bakugo for the top spots. Of course, this brought his wrath upon them, but they could both handle themselves now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Month 8_

Masaki sat on a bench, watching as Izumi pulled off the last of the trash. It was still early in the morning, but she had insisted on finishing up early. She smiled as looked at the beach. _'Has it really only been 8 months?'_ Glancing at her arms, you couldn't tell just by looking, but she had gotten a lot stronger. She had attributed her lack of bulging muscles to the fact that she was a girl. It may be a stereotype, but they existed for a reason. She figured, instead of bulging, her muscles compacted, leaving her looking like a swimmer or an acrobat.

Glancing at Izu, she looked about the same, although due the difference in genetics, her muscles bulged lightly. Not to the point of unattractiveness, but still noticeable. Of course, with the change in their diets they were growing in other places too. Just last month, she had to go up a size. Looking down, they weren't so big they would get in the way, in fact, she would say they were perfect. She might be a little vain, sue her.

She glanced up as Izu put the last piece down. She then looked at the sunrise and released a roar that sent tingles up her spine. _'So hot…'_ She then frowned as she saw Izu wobble. Quickly leaping from her seat, she flew to just under Izu and caught her. She looked up with a loopy look of satisfaction. She felt a blush crawl up her neck.

Izumi then whispered "I did it, Masa-chan." Before she passed out. She leaned her head down to listen to her heartbeat. Slow and steady. Lifting her head back up, she smiled down at her. She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you did, Izu." She whispered into the air. Slowly floating over to the bench she had left in a hurry. She slowly laid her down, before placing Izu's head in her lap. She started running her fingers through Izu's hair, gently flowing energy into her. She smiled at the chills she saw rise.

"When are you going to tell her?" a voice asked quietly. Slowly glancing over, she saw All Might. He walked over and sat down beside her. Masaki just continued running her fingers through her hair.

"When did you figure it out?" She asked quietly. All Might sighed next to her, and looked out towards the sunset. He saw the attempt to avoid answering his question.

"Since about 5 months into training. It was quite easy to notice when you thought the two of you were alone." Masaki sighed. Her free hand reached up and caressed her right cheek. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Masaki thinking, and All Might waiting for her answer. Right as he was about to ask again, she started talking.

"We've been best friends since before we got our quirks. Back then that's all there was to it. We told each other just about everything. It was the first day of middle school. She had walked in the door, and smiled her regular smile, but it was different, because it set my heart fluttering. A few days later she came to me crying. She had tried asking out one of the boys in our class. She had thought 'A new school year, maybe things will be different.' I spent the entire night calming her down. She eventually cried herself to sleep."

As she paused, All Might felt his sympathies go out for her. He may not have ever experienced it, but a love that couldn't be returned…

Masaki took a deep breath and wiped a few tears away. She hardly ever let this side of her show, Izu was the only one who could bring it out in her. "How do you even begin to deal with that? Knowing that you love someone so close to you, but you can't show it. I did the only thing I could. I protected her. If she ever needed me, I was always available. She actually managed to get a boyfriend once. They were together at least a few weeks. The kid was a douche though. She didn't want to see it. I of course threatened him. Ya know, "Hurt her, and I'll hurt you." Yeah? He broke up with her the next day. She spent the entire night crying in my arms. That was the only time I started a fight. Gave the kid two black eyes for a week."

He could see how she could feel that way. She had probably forgotten she was talking to anyone, she was just releasing years of bottled up feelings.

She looked at All Might, silently proving him wrong. "You asked when I'm going to tell her. How would I? I'm afraid of losing her. If I have to spend my days lonely so she can be happy, and be able to be close to her, I would in a heartbeat." She looked back down, and continued her petting. All Might just sat there. He couldn't answer her. It took a different type of courage to put your relationships on the line, than standing against villains. They sat in silence, thinking on what had been said.

About an hour passed before Izumi started to stir. Masaki smiled down at her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Izu blushed lightly, before noticing All Might grinning down at her. Then she noticed where she was laying. She tried to get up but Masaki held her down. "Slowly." She said softly. Izumi then looked in her eyes. Her blush faded as she noticed something wrong.

"Are you okay Masa-chan?" She looked confused. So Izumi reached up and wiped a tear trail. Blushing and smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Izu. Just got something off my chest." Izumi slowly sat up, Masaki helping her gently. She scooted closer to Masaki, who smiled and slipped her tail into Izumi's hand. She nodded her head towards All Might. "I think you have something else to think about right now." Izu looked at All Might blankly for a second, before her eyes widened.

Standing and buffing up, All Might let out a mighty laugh. "**Yes, well done young Midoriya! You have surpassed all of my expectations!**"

Masaki smiled at the tears of joy streaming down her best friends face. She pulled her close, and wiped her tears. _'Not mine. I knew you could do this._' Izu smiled at her friend, and hugged her tightly. Pulling back they turned to All Might.

"**Know that you have earned this, young Midoriya, through your hard work and dedication.**" He pulled out his phone, and showed them a picture of Izumi. "**Do you know what this is a picture of?**" Seeing the confusion on Izumi's face, he continued. "**This is a picture of you, 8 months ago. You started as a little twig of a girl, but now look at you! Healthier than you have ever been!**" He then put his phone away, before pulling a single hair from his head. Having an idea what was coming, Masaki grabbed her water bottle. "**In order to gain my power, you must consume my DNA, so EAT THIS!**" he offered Izumi the hair.

She made a mix between a confused and disgusted face. She understood what he was talking about, but eating a hair?! She saw a water bottle being handed to her. She looked and saw Masa-chan handing it to her. She took the hair and the bottle. Swallowing the hair, and washing it down with water, she gagged a bit. After wiping her mouth, she clenched her fist several times, before looking up to All Might. "I don't feel anything."

All Might just laughed, before shrinking. "Well of course not, how do think digestion works? It will be two to three hours before there is a hint of **One For All**." Looking around, before sighing, he continued. "How about we break for lunch, and come back here in three hours?" Masaki thought about it for a second, before looking at Izu. Izu looked back at her. They both nodded. All Might looked between them confused.

Masaki then spoke up. "Alright, Izu's mom is making Katsudon tonight. It's Izu's favorite. So, we'll probably head there for dinner." All Might nodded, accepting this.

They got up and walked towards Izu's apartment. Masaki slipped her tail into Izu's hand as they walked. Izu was practically skipping. Masaki just smiled at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: And there you have it chapter two. What do you all think? I seem to have written myself into a bit of bind here. I was trying to go for multiple girls, but with how I've developed Masaki's feelings for Izumi so far, I'm having a hard time coming up with scenarios where I can include them all. So what do you all think? Drop the Harem and stick to single paring, or try and go for it? I'll probably wait until during or after the sports festival to really start any pairing. So leave me a Review letting me know what you think. Also, still up in the air about Izumi's hero name.**


End file.
